Needing A Family
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Harry Potter is abused by the Dursleys. When Remus Lupin and Sirius Black finally get custody of Harry. Will he trust them? Will they be able to prove themselves to Harry? Warning: child abuse. Don't like, don't read. I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Please read and review. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Going to the Dursleys

Needing a Family

**I love stories of Harry getting abused by the Dursleys and Sirius and Remus adopting him. Sirius already was proved innocent. End of the third year. **

Chapter 1: Going to the Dursleys

Harry was heading out of the Hogwarts Express. He ran to Sirius and Remus. Remus wasn't fired yet. He was going to come back to Hogwarts next year. The Astronomy teacher retired. He didn't know who was replacing her, but Dumbledore did.

Sirius was innocent. They proved it towards the end of school. He was surprised at how much a supposed murderor could love him. He wasn't, but he was spent so much time in Azkaban. He must have some hate for the Minister.

"Sirius!" said Harry. He hugged him tightly. Sirius laughed and hugged him back.

"Hey, kiddo," said Sirius.

"I haven't seen you in a month!" said Harry," I'm so glad that you are released from all charges."

"What about me, pup?" asked Remus. Harry laughed and hugged him. 

"I can't forget my Uncle Remus, and I saw you before we left Hogwarts," said Harry," Too bad I couldn't use the Floo Powder with you."

"Yeah, but you got to spend time with your friends. How are they doing?" asked Remus.

"Pretty good. They both promised not to tell anyone that you are a werewolf," said Harry, slightly quieter so no one heard him.

"That's great," said Remus.

"I think it's time for you to go to your Uncle," said Sirius. Harry tensed. The smile on face disappeared. His face paled.

"Is everything okay, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, let's go," said Harry. He started walking with Remus, but soon realized that Sirius wasn't following. He turned around and looked at Sirius. "Aren't you coming?" asked Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. The muggles don't know I'm innocent. We don't want to cause a major panic. So I'm just meeting you here and then apparating with Remus to our new house," said Sirius.

"Oh, okay," said Harry. He hugged Sirius.

"I'll see you soon," said Sirius," I promise. The moment I get home I will send in a request for guardianship."

"Good," said Harry," I'll see you soon."

Remus walked Harry out of the magical world and into the muggle world. He hated it. He grabbed Remus' hand. Remus looked at him shocked. When he saw the scared look on Harry's face, he slung his arm around Harry's shoulder. Harry leaned into the touch.

"Where were you, boy?" asked Vernon, growling. His face was purple with anger. Harry made a small whimper. Remus heard and tightened his hold on him.

"Answer him, boy," said Petunia.

"I was talking to my godfather and Uncle... Professor Lupin," said Harry, softly and timidly.

"You don't have a godfather," said Vernon. His eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, he does. It's Sirius Black and he will be checking up on Harry," said Remus, before Harry could say anything. Before long though, Harry had to leave the safety that Remus promised. Remus waved as Harry drove off in the Dursleys' car. Little did he know that would be the last day Harry would trust him for a while.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dursleys' Abuse

Chapter 2: Dursleys' Abuse

**This one might be kinda sad. It depends on what makes you sad or not. Like somethings may not bother you at all, but will have someone else bawling. So ENJOY! Don't forget to REVIEW!**

When the Dursleys' got home, Vernon slammed Harry into the wall. His head hit hard and started to spin. He knew he was in trouble. He just didn't know what for. It could be for making Vernon wait. Or it could be for what Professor Lupin said. Or it could be for bringing Professor Lupin along.

Vernon dragged him to the living room and dropped him. He hit the ground on his elbows. He shook his head. Not the best idea in the world. He was repeatedly kicked in the ribs and below. He rolled over and Vernon kicked the other side.

"Who was that stupid freak that you came out with boy?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"It was Professor Lupin," said Harry.

"You better keep him away from boy!" shouted Vernon.

"Yes, sir," said Harry.

"But that shouldn't be too hard," said Vernon. He had stopped kicking Harry. Harry stood up and dusted himself off.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Oh, you didn't notice boy," said Vernon.

"Notice what?" asked Harry.

"He didn't want to be there. He didn't want to be with you," said Vernon.

"That's not true," said Harry. He was about to cry. He shook his head voilently while tears fell down his face. Uncle Remus wanted him. He had to!

"If it's not true, boy, why are you here? If it's not true, why are you crying?" asked Vernon. He started punching him in the face. "Face it, freak. You are a freak to the freaks. No one likes you. No one wants you. That's why you're with us. That's why no one tells you about your past. You're not worth it. I'm surprised they decided to send you a letter about Hogwarts. No one likes you," said Uncle Vernon.

"That's not true," said Harry. Vernon dropped him. Tears were streaming down Harry's face. His nose was bleeding. He had a black eye. There were both cuts and bruises covering his face.

"Oh? And who cares about you, boy?" asked Vernon.

"Sirius, Remus, Fred, George, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore. Possibly Professor McGonagall," said Harry, wiping away his tears. He was sniffling.

"Acting, freak. They are just sympathetic. Not everyone can be a freak in two worlds. So they act like they like you," said Vernon.

"No, no, no. They got to like me," said Harry, and he started sobbing.

"Go cook us dinner," said Vernon. Harry scampered away. He cooked dinner and went to hide in his cupboard. He fell to the ground and sobbed.

"Sirius, please help me," said Harry.

**Line Break**

_ Harry Potter was seven years old. He was cooking dinner and burned the meat. He got really scared. He knew Uncle Vernon would be mad. _

_ "Boy! You burned the meat! You are a pathetic waste of space! You are worthless! You're parents wouldn't even want you!" shouted Vernon. That struck deep. His parents were dead. So he would never know if they loved him. Unless he died. He hoped they would. _

_ Uncle Vernon put his hands on the pan. He wouldn't let them go. Harry started screaming. Harry then had to make it again. So he did. This time he got perfect. He was able to avoid Dudley's foot. _

_ When he arrived in his cupboard, he said," Mommy, Daddy, please help me."_

_ "No one is coming to help you!" said his Aunt Petunia. She raised her hand._

Harry woke up with a start. He remember that night the most. It was the night that he started to doubt his parents' love (if it existed). The nightmare fresh on his mind. He heard a noise from the living room. He tried to the cupboard door. It was surprisingly unlocked. He carefully tiptoed towards the living room.

In the living room, Fred and George stood in the middle. Harry felt relieved. It wasn't anyone dangerous. At least, not fatally dangerous. You don't want to make them mad.

"Harry, is that you?" asked Fred.

"If not, go away," said George.

"Yeah, it's me," said Harry. He stepped out into the living room. Fred and George sighed in relieve. Harry was okay. 

"Remus was worried, so he sent us," said Fred and George. They turned the flashlight on, but aimed it down.

"He told you to go?" asked Harry," That does not sound like him."

"Well, technically, he didn't, but he told he was worried about you. So we took that has permission," said George, a little sheepish, but not much.

Harry chuckled and he said," I'm glad you're here." He heard footsteps on the stairs. "Hide," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Fred and George, turning the flashlight off.

"Uncle Vernon is coming," said Harry. They hid. They watched. Harry stood still. The ligths turned on. They saw the bruises on Harry's face. It shocked them.

"What are you doing up, boy?" asked Vernon.

"Just stretching my legs," said Harry," That cupboard is really small."

Fred looked at George and mouthed," _Cupboard?_" George just shrugged. Harry was gone. They saw Vernon going upstairs. They left by Floo Powder.

**REVIEW! I command it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Fred's and George's Report

Chapter 3: Fred's and George's Report

**This one is kind of a filler chapter. **

Fred and George arrived at the Burrow. A frantic Molly Weasley was in the living room. She sighed with relieve. Then she realized that they had were okay and got really angry.

"Fred! George! Where have you been?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"We went to see Harry," said Fred.

"YOU WENT WHERE!?" shouted Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom, I'm not sure if they treat him right," said George worriedly. He was glancing at the chimmeny like he wanted to go back.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

"When I talked to him, he was relieved it was us. Then when he heard footsteps, he was scared. When the lights turned on, there bruises all over his face," said George.

"His face was covered in cuts too. I think he had a black eye," said Fred.

"He said something about a 'cupboard being too small'," said George.

"We're not sure what he meant by that, but..." said Fred.

"It sounds like he lives in a cupboard," said George.

**Sorry this is mostly dialogue. Review.**


End file.
